


The Wedding

by juliathephantom (knitsessed)



Series: In Perfect Harmony Soulmate AU [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, THE WEDDING!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitsessed/pseuds/juliathephantom
Summary: The much-requested Wedding one-shot!
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: In Perfect Harmony Soulmate AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102190
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this succeeds in making you cry, Hotdog_Willie and disneygirl112686.

Luke, standing at the end of the aisle, is literally vibrating with excitement. His best men, Alex and Reggie, are trying desperately to keep him calm. It’s not really working. Luke doesn’t think they should be judging him, though. He’s marrying Julie today.  
“Dude, if you pass out, you don’t get to marry her,” Reggie points out.  
“I’m not gonna pass out!” Luke retorts. Further conversation is interrupted by the start of the wedding march.   
When Luke sees Julie, walking down the aisle on her father’s arm, he’s instantly calm. There’s no need to fidget when everything is the way it’s supposed to be. That’s his Julie and she’s beautiful. She’s always beautiful but now, dressed up in white, walking towards him to get married, to be with him forever, she’s never looked more radiant.  
He’d known she wanted a ballgown. She claimed that her wedding was the one time she could actually wear a princess dress and not feel stupid. Luke had assured her that she could wear princess dresses whenever she wanted if it would make her happy and that he’d fight anyone who tried to tell her otherwise. Julie had just laughed. As she gets closer, Luke realizes that the train of her dress is made up of butterflies cut out of fabric. He grins. Butterflies. And her bouquet is made of dahlias. This is the most Julie bridal look he can think of.  
He takes her hands when she gets close enough. “You look incredible,” he whispers to her.  
The officiant begins the ceremony but Luke isn’t really listening. He’s too caught up in the smile on Julie’s face and the glimmer of tears in her eyes. She’s happy.  
When they get to the vows, Luke is first. “Julie... I love you so much.” He hadn’t planned to say that, it wasn’t the way his vows were supposed to start, but he had to. “You look... I have no words. Every day with you is more magical than the day before and I’m honored to get to spend the rest of my days with you. I vow to love you and support you, to bounce lyrics off of you before the guys, to sing to and with you both in performance and in our everyday lives. I- I get to spend the rest of our lives making music with you and that’s all I could ever have hoped for. I love you, Jules.”   
He’s not ashamed to admit that he’s crying. She is, too, and if he could look away from her long enough, he’d see that Reggie and Alex are, also.  
It’s Julie’s turn now, and he gives her his full attention. “I’m so happy that you were next to me when I woke up on my sixteenth birthday and every day after that. You’ve become my world. You gave me my music back and I can never thank you enough for that. I vow to love you and support you, too. You’ll always be the one I want to write songs with and I vow to duet with you more than the guys. I vow to be by your side every day for the rest of our lives and I- I love you so much.”  
“Luke Patterson, do you take Juliana Rosa Molina to be your lawfully wedded wife?”  
“I do.” Luke is smiling as he says it, lifting one of Julie’s hands to his lips.  
“And do you, Juliana Rosa Molina, take Luke Patterson to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do.” Those are the best two words he’s ever heard Julie say, and he can’t help but kiss her.  
“Well, I was supposed to pronounce you man and wife before the kiss, but okay, then.” The officiant is laughing. “I now pronounce you man and wife. You may continue kissing the bride.”  
Luke keeps kissing Julie until Alex taps him on the shoulder. “Dude, her entire family is in the room,” he points out.  
Julie is laughing as they pull apart. Luke can’t help but dip his head to kiss her one more time. “I love you, Jules.”  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
